


Christmas Lights

by sunny_snake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But theyre sad together so its okay, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Cold, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Its christmas eve and jake is sad and lonely, Jakes missing parents, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Memes, Rich's brother - Freeform, Snow, Very brief mention of child abuse, Winter, jake's abandonment issues, just two guys being dudes, mentions of child abandonment, movies - Freeform, obviously richjake but could be read platonically if u want, sad dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_snake/pseuds/sunny_snake
Summary: The most wonderful time of the year, or so Jake had once thought. Turns out the holidays began to lose their luster when you started spending them alone.But maybe he wouldn't have to this year after all





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is? Technically not canon compliant ig bc I see it happening post squip and Jake still has a house but shh im still proud of this 
> 
> Also I stole the idea of Rich's brother being named Robin from someone but I don't remember who whoops.

Jake Dillinger really fucking hated Christmas.

Of course, he hadn't always. Every kid loves the holidays, right? Little Jake had been no exception, excitedly counting down the days from December 1st to the 25th and speculating about what Santa Claus would bring him that year. Even as he got older and his parents started disappearing for longer and longer periods of time, they'd always be back in time for the holidays.

Until they weren't.

Until they disappeared from Jake’s life for good. 

It was Christmas Eve, and Jake was sitting alone on the living room couch, stirring microwaved macaroni as as he idly flipped through the TV channels. After landing on some vaguely familiar sitcom he set down the remote, leaning back and losing himself in the staged comedy. It was, in all honesty, pretty bad, but at least seemed entertaining enough to distract himself with until he’d be tired enough to sleep.

He really just wanted this whole damn break to he over already. Unheard of, right? A kid who couldn’t wait to go back to school? But school had always felt more like home to Jake than anywhere else. Even when his parents had been around they hadn’t been around a lot. School was the place where he was with the people who truly cared about him, and even if the classes were boring and homework sometimes sucked it was worth it.

Jake dipped his spoon into the pasta and brought the bite to his mouth, wincing when it burned his tongue a little. Too hot. 

It was funny, kind of, how the holidays were known as a time of being with family and loved ones, and yet for Jake they were the loneliest goddamn time of the year. No school, no sports, no clubs, just one big empty house.

The scene on the TV ended and it went into a commercial break, advertising sales for the people that really waited until Christmas Eve to finish their shopping. He got up and went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water before bringing it back to the couch.

Jake hated being alone more than almost anything. But he knew most of his friends were busy with their family obligations and celebrations. That was understandable. As a last resort he’d even called up Jeremy, who he knew was Jewish and didn't celebrate Christmas, but Jeremy had hesitantly rejected Jake’s offer to hang out, mumbling about how he was going somewhere with his dad and wouldn't be home all day. So Jake had the evening to himself, and probably the next day too. 

There a knock on the door, pulling Jake out of his depressing thoughts. Who the hell would be showing up at his house at--he glanced at the clock--9:37 pm on Christmas Eve? He muted the TV and listened again to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. Sure enough, there was another knock.

ake stuffed one more bite into his mouth before setting the small plastic cup down and standing up. He tried to keep his thoughts from racing as he made his way to the front door. But who would just be showing up at his house? For a second the possibility of his parents popped into his head, but he pushed the childishly optimistic thoughts away quickly. _They're not coming back for you, Jake_ , he told himself. _Don't kid yourself._

Maybe Jeremy had gotten back and decided to visit Jake after all? But he knew Jeremy wasn't the type to just show up unannounced, and Jake hadn't gotten any calls or texts recently. 

Taking a deep breath, Jake turned the handle and swung open the door.

“Rich?” Jake’s eyebrows flew up in surprise.

“Hi,” Rich stood ln the porch, smiling sheepishly at Jake. The Christmas lights from the roof reflected onto him, the colors dancing in his light brown eyes. Jake didn't know why he even bothered hanging them up anymore, habit he guessed. Some attempt to look as normal and put together as everyone else in the neighborhood.

“J-Jake?” Rich chuckled slightly as his body shuddered, snapping Jake out of his small trance. “Can I come in?” [C]Jake suddenly became aware of the fact that Rich was shivering and his hair and clothes, which was just a hoodie a jeans, were dusted with snowflakes. He glanced at the driveway behind him to find empty aside from Jake’s own car.

“Where the hell is your coat? Jesus, it's like two degrees out here!” Jake moved aside for Rich to come in and quickly closed the door behind him. “Did you walk here?”

Rich sighed as he bent down to untie his shoes. “I snuck out. I couldn’t go downstairs for my coat without getting caught so I just threw on like three hoodies and called it good.”

“Why d-" Before Jake could finish what he was asking Rich kept talking.

“Robin promised he was coming home.” Rich laughed slightly bitterly as he stood back up and turned around to face Jake. “I know I shouldn't have counted on it, but I thought this year would be different. He didn't show up and I wasn't exactly excited to spend Christmas Day with Dad. Plus, I figured you could use the company.”

“Shit man,” Jake ran a hand through his hair. He knew how much Rich cared about his brother, even if he didn't make that much of an effort to come around anymore. He was the only decent family member Rich had left.“I'm sorry.”

“It’s whatever,” Rich flopped down on Jake’s couch and glanced at the still muted TV. “What the hell are you watching?”

Jake sat down next to him and shrugged. “I couldn't really find anything good. Wanna just watch a movie or something? I’m not sure if I have anything good but you can look through them and pick whatever.”

Rich nodded and got off the couch, crouching down and opening the doors on the TV stand. After flipping through them for a minute he picked a dvd and slid it into the player, tucking the case back in before shutting the door. He fought back a smirk as he sat back down next to Jake, waiting for the movie to start playing.

“What?” Jake glanced at Rich. “Should I be scared?”

“Maybe.”

Rich’s eyes gleamed as the narration began.

_“According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.”_

Jake snorted. “I should've known you'd pick the most meme-worthy movie I own.”

“You shouldn’t expect any less.”

Rich sighed after a few minutes of watching the movie, shifting so he was leaning into Jake slightly.

“Can we just,” he took his eyes off the screen for a second to glance at Jake. “Pretend it’s not Christmas?”

Jake grinned back at him. “Absolutely.”

Sure, things weren't perfect. It sucked that Jake had been abandoned by his parents  and Rich was stuck with just an abusive dad for his. But they had each other. And in that moment, that was all that mattered to Jake in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate myself for starting this as genuine angst and ending in m e m e s but i hope yall enjoyed smh 
> 
> Dont forget im always a hoe for those ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos


End file.
